Megaman765
Megaman765, is a gaming YouTuber well known as Masterlinkx, another popular member of YouTube. However, he never wanted fame. History His dad died when he was in 6th grade, and he is still a little upset over it here and there. He doesn't talk much in real life ever since this happened, and is teased a lot. He never likes to talk about what happened to his dad and stays quiet. He still gets teased in school today. This made Megaman a very shy person. But nonetheless, Megaman765 began his days on YouTube right before 8th grade started. He began by making Super Mario 64 videos showing Gameshark codes, Mario 64: The Castle Jump 1 and a short mini series: "Super Mario 64 Randomness" that both only had one episode at the time. Each of these got popular quickly, But then Megaman was thinking that he shouldn't just do SM64 videos. He decided to move on to Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gameshark videos starting with Young Link about to fight Ganondorf, And Super Smash Bros online fights. Super Mario 64 Bloopers After all this, he grew bored. He decided to make Super Mario 64 bloopers inspired by Shadowmario64. Of course, this was a long time ago. He didn't want to upload it because he knew his friend BHLMRO was making some himself. But he couldn't wait and uploaded it quickly. He never expected the feedback of the members. It got popular faster then he thought it would. Back then, Masterlinkx even liked it. And he's where the inspiration to start in YouTube came from. Of course, they were young back then. "Scatman is overused now anyways" Megaman765 says to people. He doesn't use Scatman in many of his new videos anymore. He decided to continue his blooper series and gained many friends. Even with people he admired! Megaman never knew this would happen to him. But he was never an internet person at first anyway, so he never used 1337 unless being sarcastic, which he happens to do a lot. After SM64 Bloopers 4, Megaman stopped making his SM64 Bloopers series and made another series somewhat related to SM64 Bloopers: Super Mario 64. A plain title, but a successful series that still goes on from SM64: Revenge of the Clone, A sub-movie in the SM64 series. He also made short "bloopers" of other games. Megaman refuses to call his videos "bloopers" anymore besides SM64 Bloopers 5 because each video he made with the word never followed the definition correctly. He now uses original titles. Super Mario Blooper World Super Mario Blooper World was a Super Mario World hack that Megaman was working on. Due to boredom and many glitches, He stopped making it. However, he has had an interest in remaking it though... This hack was based on Megaman's Blue Mario "Blooper Mario" going on an adventure through many worlds including a city, space, And a WTF world. The space and WTF world were never finished, however. There was not enough room for such graphics and Megaman wasted a lot of space for extra graphics while messing around with Lunar magic (SMW hacking tool). He has planned on remaking the whole thing but only time can tell if he'll do it. Megaman765 and Roblox Roblox is a game where you customize your own character, a lego based humanoid, to do whatever he/she wants, from flying planes, shooting people, building your own place, and such. Megaman wasn't much of a builder and wasn't very good at scripting, but he tried to make a place anyway. He gave up many times, but decided to start basic. This is where one of his first places, The White Space, was made. It is completely white. Nothing else. Just all white. To Megaman's suprise, It became popular... Or maybe it was just because fans kept following him everywhere he went. Either way, more people know Megaman for his building. Later, Megaman765 knew much more about building and scripting and made many more places. One of them was a Pac-Man maze. This place was a remake of the maze from the first Pac-Man. This grew popular as well, Even to people who didn't even know who Megaman765 was! Due to fans bugging him, and other people being immature in the game, Megaman quit for awhile. Now he has returned and made a Star Fox: Corneria place where you fly an Arwing or Wolfen and dogfight the enemy. It's still in the works however, but then he quit again because the community just plain sucks to him. What Megaman765 is doing now Megaman765 continues to make videos. He often follows his motto, "When in doubt, use Google," but he has many other mottos he follows. One of them he just made: "You will never be popular if you want to be popular". Now, He works on videos using Sony Vegas, which was provided by MATTHEWGU4. Megaman765 may sometimes act self-centered, But if he acts like this, something is going through his mind. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators